


Une décision à deux

by Voracity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Malpregnant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suède veut un enfant. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment au goût de Finlande. Jusqu'où faudra-t-il aller pour que l'affrontement cesse ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une fic cadeau pour Susue !
> 
> Pour te remercier d'avoir établie le Secret Santa, Susue, j'ai eu envie de faire une petite surprise~
> 
> Dédicace à Finny et Scotty qui m'ont pas mal aidé, aussi :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Finlande étendait tranquillement le linge, sifflotant un air à la mode. Le dîner était tranquillement en train d'achever sa cuisson. C'était une soirée comme les autres, une où Sealand était avec la fratrie Kirkland afin qu'il les connaisse bien, comme l'avait souhaité Finlande lorsqu'il s'était trouvé avec la micro-nation à charge.

-Berwald ne devrait plus tarder, se fit-il la réflexion.

Il ramassa la panière et alla vérifier l'état du repas. Au même moment, il put entendre le pas si caractéristique de son compagnon sur le perron. Son cœur eut un double battement malgré lui. Des siècles maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient et s'étaient apprivoisés. Et ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de réagir comme si ils n'étaient qu'au premier pas d'une relation balbutiante.

-Bonsoir... le salua Suède en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Il se pencha afin d'effleurer les lèvres de son amant puis se redressa, promenant son regard glacé sur ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il saisit la composition du menu, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Le repas a l'air délicieux...

-Au lieu de brasser le vent, va poser tes affaires ! Se moqua Tino en agitant une spatule en sa direction.

-À vos ordres !

Il lui vola un baiser avant de disparaître à l'étage afin d'enfiler une tenue un peu plus décontractée. Il savourait d'avance la soirée. Il avait pris une semaine de congé pour profiter de son Finlandais préféré, avant que celui-ci n'entre dans sa période « Père Noël » où il était quasi impossible de l'approcher, tellement il était surexcité.

Descendant, il alla le prendre dans ses bras, posant son menton sur sa tête.

-Le dîner est presque prêt, tu sais. Tu peux tout aussi bien t'installer à table pour que je te serve...

-Je suis très bien là où je suis...

Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de leur maison que Berwald se laissait autant aller. Il était plus réservé et presque pudique devant les étrangers. Même si les étrangers en question étaient ses propres frères !

-Tu me gènes, rit Tino. Va t'asseoir, je te dis, j'arrive dans un instant !

Ronchonnant pour la forme, il finit par obtempérer et soupira d'aise en prenant place. Malgré lui, il coula un regard en direction de la place inoccupée de Sealand. On sentait tout de suite la différence, aux heures de repas il était intenable.

Dirigeant son regard vers son amant, il demanda sans trop réfléchir :

-Et si on faisait un enfant ?

Ce fut si... hors-propos qu'il fallut un temps au cerveau de Tino pour qu'il assimile l'information. Et lorsque ce fut fait, on aurait cru qu'il s'était brûlé. Lâchant la spatule qu'il tenait encore, se raidissant de tout son corps et écarquilla les yeux, il hurla.

-QUOIII ?!

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, tremblant un peu.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

-La viande va brûler, énonça-t-il platement.

Ne pouvant rien tirer de plus, Finlande se contenta de servir le repas, profitant de cet instant de complicité qu'il pouvait partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cet instant de félicité se poursuivit jusqu'à la chambre où ils purent se démontrer mutuellement leur amour, d'une manière un peu plus physique. Et lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, un air satisfait sur le visage, ils oublièrent ce qui s'était passé précédemment.

* * *

-Tu sais, Tino, je ne me moque pas de toi.

Surpris au-delà des mots, l'interpellé sursauta et faillit en avaler les épingles qu'il tenait avec la bouche. Les recrachant vivement, il lâcha le vêtement qu'il rapiéçait.

-Est-ce que tu peux cesser de surgir sans un bruit ?! Je vais frôler l'arrêt cardiaque, si tu continues !

L'embrassant tendrement pour se faire pardonner, Berwald le serra contre lui.

-Je veux un enfant, Tino. Pour de vrai. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Le plus petit le fixa, l'air pensif.

-On en a déjà parlé. Et c'est hors de question !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, rattrapé par son compagnon.

-J'en ai parlé avec Écosse, tu sais. On ne sera pas obligé d'avoir recours à une mère porteuse, grâce à lui ! Ce sera notre propre enfant, porté par l'un de nous deux et chéri comme il se le doit !

Deux images s'imposèrent à lui. Une avec lui au ventre gonflé et une autre tenant un bambin blond respirant la joie de vivre, couvé par Suède qui souriait doucement.

Il les chassa bien vite.

-Et, évidemment, ce sera à moi de le porter, grinça-t-il.

Suède ne répliqua pas, le faisant exploser.

-J'en ai marre Berwald ! Qu'on me prenne pour ta femme, c'est une chose ! Qu'on me pense plus faible que Lily sans son frère, une autre ! Mais que tu ailles jusqu'à me proposer de renier ma virilité jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

Il lui jeta le tablier qu'il enfilait lors de ses différentes tâches. Les joues rougies par la colère, la voix hargneuse et les yeux débordants de fureur vive, on en était bien loin de l'image bisounours de Finlande.

-On se reverra à Noël ! Hurla-t-il une dernière fois avant de faire claquer la porte, faisant trembler la maison.

Resté seul, le tablier beige à la main, Berwald fixait par là où était parti son amant, un peu déstabilisé par cet accès de rage soudaine.

-Tino... marmonna-t-il vainement.

Il avait dû rentrer chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Islande : Jökull (glacier, islandais)
> 
> Danemark : Søren
> 
> Norvège : Nils

Sealand fixait Suède sans rien dire. Il était rentré depuis quelques jours et il avait bien senti que l'ambiance avait changé.

En soit, l'absence de Finlande n'était en rien choquante ; il n'était pas souvent là à cette période, occupé par les préparatifs de Noël. Mais dans l'ambiance était sérieuse et enjouée, pas sombre et déprimante.

Les repas étaient traditionnels mais savoureux et non répétitifs et insipide. La maisonnée était claire, propre et fleurait bon le propre. Là, la poussière s'installait et ça ne sentait rien.

Mais Peter n'osait pas demander à son père adoptif ce qui s'était passé lors de son absence. Pas qu'il lui faisait peur, il l'avait un peu domestiqué avec le temps, mais il voyait la tristesse voiler les prunelles glaciales, il devinait les cernes mauves cachés par les lunettes.

Alors, avec son imagination d'enfant, Peter crut que Tino était partit, qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Et si c'était de sa faute ? Après tout, il n'avait pas été très sage avant de partir et s'était de nombreuses fois remonté les bretelles, avec ou sans la participation de Berwald.

Une nuit, terrifié par les cauchemars où le finlandais l'abandonnait en lui hurlant que tout était de sa faute, Peter alla se glisser dans le grand lit double froid. Il se blottit contre l'oreiller qui gardait encore un peu de l'odeur du petit blond et y sanglota tout bas.

Ce n'était pas son premier cauchemar mais bien la première fois qu'il venait se réfugier dans la chambre conjugale. Mais lorsque Berwald décida enfin d'aller se coucher, il n'en fut pas si surpris que ça et le serra même contre lui, l'apaisant dans son sommeil.

* * *

Finlande lisait les lettres des enfants et listait les commandes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul Père Noël et qu'il préférait se charger des nations, il aimait bien se plonger dans les missives maladroites aux différents langages. Et puis il voulait se changer les idées.

Depuis son départ, il se traînait là où sa présence était réclamée mais sans la douceur de vivre qui le caractérisait tant, ni l'énergie.

-Tino si tu veux, Alberich peut te remplacer...

Le Père Noël des États-Unis pointait celui du Canada qui avait presque fini sa tâche.

-Non, ça va aller, je t'en remercie. Il faut que je m'en occupe.

À peine rassuré par le faible sourire, Dirck repartit au service courrier en se promettant de garder un œil sur lui.

_« Allez, Tino. Inspire un bon coup, serre les dents et chasse les pensées sombres ! C'est Noël, c'est Noël, c'est Noël ! »_

* * *

-C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! S'exclamait Danemark.

Il courrait en criant depuis dix bonnes minutes, cherchant à avaler les flocons qui tombaient doucement, le tout sous le regard blasé de Norvège, resté au chaud.

Sealand était dehors lui aussi, faisant un bonhomme de neige avec application.

-Peter ne semble pas aussi excité qu'à l'ordinaire... déclara Islande.

Il jouait aux échecs avec Suède qui se renfrogna.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus de nouvelles de Tino ?

-Deux mois. Peut-être plus. Je ne m'amuse pas à compter, non plus...

Il soupira et avança son fou. Qui fut aussitôt pris par le cavalier adversaire.

-Il reviendra après Noël, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Berwald semblait presque suppliant, serrant dans ses poings le pion stylisé.

C'était un vieux plateau d'échec aux pièces gravées de créatures sorties de la mythologie scandinave. Dragons, elfes, trolls, macareux...

Ces derniers n'étaient en rien mythologique, mais ce fut le seul moyen d'intéresser Jökull à ce jeu. Et depuis il était devenu un adversaire redoutable.

-Échec et mat, déclara-t-il platement.

Dehors, Søren et Peter s'envoyaient des boules de neige, toujours sous la surveillance de Nils qui faisait semblant de ne pas les entendre. Il ne participera à la conversation que si on l'y invite.

-Tu n'es pas concentré.

-Désolé, grogna le Suédois.

-Tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Il aurait pu se recevoir le plateau dans la figure, mais Berwald expira bruyamment avant de déclarer qu'il allait faire la sieste.

Il put sentir le regard des deux frères dans son dos alors qu'il gravissait les marches.

C'était le jour de Noël.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut ! On continue~
> 
> Bon, ce chapitre est court, hélas, mais la fin justifie les moyens !
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Peter jouait sagement dans le salon avec son nouveau circuit. Il imitait les différents bruits des véhicules avec la bouche.

Il était très content de ce qu'il avait reçu, c'est sûr, mais l'absence de sa « mère » avait assombrie sa belle humeur des fêtes, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul.

Tino ne les avait pas rejoint pour le réveillon ou le déballage des cadeaux. Il n'avait pas fêté la nouvelle année avec eux. Il n'avait pas du tout été là, et l'ambiance familiale s'en était fait ressentir, au point que Berwald et lui étaient partis plus tôt.

Là, il jouait tranquillement, tentant d'oublier la peine qui l'obscurcissait ces derniers jours.

Puis une boule de neige s'écrasa violemment sur la vitre du salon, le faisant sursauter. Une deuxième suivit, puis une troisième. Peter courut et ouvrit la vitre, recevant une quatrième boule sur le front.

-Oh, désolé mon grand !

Son cœur rata un battement à cette voix et il se dépêcha d'enlever la neige de ses yeux.

-Maman !

Il lança ses bras en avant afin de le serrer contre lui, mais Tino était trop loin et ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher plus.

-Tu rentres maman ? Tu reviens avec nous ?

Les yeux de la petite nation brillaient d'espoir contenu, à en faire mal à Tino.

-Non. Je suis désolé, je voulais juste venir te voir ?

-Et papa ? Il est au travail, là, mais il sera très heureux de te revoir !

Peter tentait de l'attraper pour qu'il entre, oubliant qu'il n'était que à la fenêtre et que ça n'était guère pratique.

Tino le regardait avec tristesse. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Maman, s'il-te plaît, reviens à la maison, je t'en supplie...

Il en était presque à pleurer, sa vue se brouillait et ses yeux piquaient.

-Tino ?

Une voix grave dans son dos. Berwald était rentré du travail. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de copeau de bois qui l'accompagnait partout. Il était là, juste derrière lui. À deux pas de lui. Il n'avait qu'à se retourner et...

Berwald referma les bras sur le corps sanglotant.

-Tu es à la maison, maintenant, Tino. Tu es rentré.

Il le berça quelques temps, lui caressant les cheveux et se gavant de son odeur de neige fraîche.

Tino était de retour, et c'était ce qui importait à Berwald et à Peter.

-Va ouvrir la porte, Peter.

Il obtempéra rapidement, trop heureux du retour de sa « mère ». Il resta à la porte, regardant Berwald porter son amant jusqu'au salon, le posant sur le canapé. Il ôta les chaussures, le manteau et l'écharpe, plaça le plaid sur ses épaules et s'assit à ses côtés, le reprenant contre lui.

-Tu es chez nous, Tino, tout va bien. Tout va mieux aller...

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, ayant l'impression de revivre à chaque contact de plus.

Un mouchoir en papier se balança sous ses yeux, tendu par Sealand qui en avait une boîte sous le bras. Il était facile à deviner que la micro-nation avait très envie de se pelotonner entre ses deux parents et de profiter de toute la chaleur et l'amour dont ils émanaient à cet instant. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui.

À sa grande surprise, son père lui ouvrit les bras, l'invitant sur ses genoux, tout près de Finlande.

-Nous sommes une famille. Compris ? Peu importe que nous soyons trois ou plus... Nous sommes une famille, et c'est tout ce qui compte, déclara Suède.

Finlande serra son protégé contre lui. Il lui avait extrêmement manqué pendant tout ce temps, craignant pour sa santé.

-C'est tout ce qui compte, répéta-t-il.

Berwald pleura.

* * *

Tino n'était rentré que depuis quelques jours, mais l'ambiance se ressentait. Le soleil est de retour.

Avant de partir travailler, Berwald se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa « femme » qui serrait Peter comme un naufragé sa bouée.

Ils avaient tous les trois subit cette séparation comme une sorte de traumatisme qui les rapprocha d'autant plus suite à leurs retrouvailles.

-À ce soir, souffla-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit, le faisant sourire.

-J'essayerai de rentrer tôt, promit-il.

Il ignorait si il était entendu par l'un des deux, mais il avait _besoin_ de le dire.

-J'y vais, conclut-il.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça fait super longtemps depuis la dernière fois, mais je vous rassure, cette fic n'est ni finie, ni abandonnée !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tino scrutait son reflet dans le miroir en pied. Il creusa les reins et gonflait le ventre, l'air rêveur. Caressant son estomac sans y faire attention, il laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une porte claquant le fit sursauter.

Il soupira et sortit de la chambre, se tenant aux murs et à la rampe sans vergogne.

-Peter ! Ne claque pas la porte ainsi ! Tu vas nous la casser un de ces jours.

Râlant et souriant, il aperçut la micro-nation dans la cuisine, tentant de la vider de la moindre sucrerie.

-Même pas en rêve, mon chéri. Berwald les a caché, et moi-même j'ignore où ils se trouvent !

-Mais maman, geint-il. J'ai faim moi !

-Et moi dont !

-Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil, vous êtes deux, répondit le plus jeune en fixant du regard la petite bosse enfin visible.

Il se reçut un coup de cuillère en bois qui le fit grogner avant que la bonne odeur du miel ne lui chatouille le nez.

Dévorant ses belles tartines dorées, Peter observait son aîné préparer le repas.

-L'école s'est bien passée ?

-Oui oui. On mange encore du saumon ?

-Je croyais que tu adorais ça... Ce n'est pas toi qui a déclaré que tu pourrais en manger à chaque repas ? Le taquina Tino.

Profitant que ce dernier lui tourne le dos, Peter lui tira la langue. Le lendemain de cette déclaration, le Finlandais s'était amusé à lui servir le poisson du petit-déjeuner au souper, et même au goûter ! Il en avait été dégoûté.

-Wy a appelé pendant la journée. Elle voulait savoir si tu venais pour les vacances, continua Tino.

-Et tu as dis quoi ?

-Que ça dépendrait de tes résultats scolaires, répondit Berwald.

-Maieuh !

-Tu rentres tôt ce soir, observa Finlande.

-Je peux repartir, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant.

-Même pas en rêve, tu es là et tu y restes, ronronna-t-il.

-Hé ! Je suis là, vous savez ?! Râla le plus jeune.

-Comment l'oublier ? Soupira Tino.

Il attrapa son fils adoptif, pour le serrer entre eux deux.

-Le bébé...? Commença Berwald.

-C'est un bébé... il ne bouge pas encore, alors calme-toi.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

L'air émerveillé, il passa sa grande main sur l'estomac gonflé de son compagnon.

-Tu recommences...

-Désolé.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, le serrant contre lui. Ils étaient bien comme ça, dans une petite bulle tiède d'amour.

-J'étouffe, haleta Sealand entre eux deux.

* * *

Au début, ils marchaient sur des œufs, il fallait bien le dire. Suède avait peur que Finlande ne s'enfuit de nouveau et celui-ci semblait avoir peur de tout. Et au milieu d'eux, il y avait Sealand, la micro-nation obstinée. Il était hors de question que ses parents ne se séparent de nouveau ! Il avait déjà supporté ça une fois, plus jamais !

-Maman ! On va faire un pique-nique, dis ?

-Avec un temps pareil ? Il neige, Peter.

-Alors une bataille de boules de neige !

-Tu vas prendre froid.

-Mais non ! Pas si je porte mon manteau et mes gants ! Répondit-il avec toute l'innocence des enfants.

Pensez aux vêtements alourdie d'eau et gelés par le froid, la neige rendue boueuse se figeant dans l'entrée, Hanatamago tremblant de froid et au pelage trempé.

-J'ai dit non.

Le ton implacable de sa « mère » adoptive le rendit boudeur. Mais euh, la neige, quoi ! C'était pas juste de devoir rester enfermé à la maison alors que le jardin était en ce moment-même un terrain d'aventure des plus intéressants !

-Pas juste… marmonna-t-il en faisant tomber son soldat de plomb.

Ne préférant pas commenter l'acte d'humain de la micro-nation, Tinö se reconcentra sur son ouvrage bien avancé.

Les travaux d'aiguilles étaient tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour s'apaiser l'esprit et cesser de vouloir fuir à tout prix… tout ça.

Ce miraculeux bébé qui grandissait en lui sans que quiconque ne sut comment il était arrivé là. Peter ayant mal vécu son absence était accroché à lui comme à une moule à son rocher. Berwald ne le lâchait plus du regard à partir du moment où il entrait dans son champ de vision.

C'était… étouffant… bien trop étouffant…

Il avait déjà fait quelques malaises, quelques mois plus tôt, ne les affolant que plus. Et n'alourdissant que plus l'atmosphère.

Norvège avait été intraitable : il devait prendre du repos. Plus de politique jusqu'à la délivrance. Mais combien de temps pouvait durer une grossesse de nation mâle ? Aucune donnée n'avait été trouvée malgré les moyens mis dessus. Mais il fallait dire qu'une telle acceptation… tranquille ? n'était dû que par l'évolution du genre humain.

Comment une telle atteinte à la virilité, une telle ignominie contre-nature, pouvait-elle être acceptée lors de ces époques révolues ?

Tinö grimaça lorsque l'aiguille lui piqua le doigt, le coupant dans ses sombres pensées. Portant son index à sa bouche, il contempla le motif plus que banal qui naissait sous ses doigts.

Si on l'avait laissé faire, il se serait mis en hibernation, uniquement nourris par intraveineuse. Mais on ne l'avait pas laissé faire, évidemment.

* * *

Mal à l'aise, Tinö fronça le nez.

Mais on allait arrêter de l'observer, oui ? Les gens n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un faire les courses, ou quoi ?

Rajustant son écharpe autour de son cou, il grommela de tout le long alors qu'il faisait son choix.

Malgré que Nils ait réclamé qu'il prenne du repos, Tinö avait dû se résoudre à continuer les tâches ménagères, comme les courses. Surtout les courses. Particulièrement les courses.

Sealand, en bon enfant qu'il était, n'avait rien acheté d'intéressant voir de comestible : des bonbons, des jouets, des pâtisseries…

Quand à Suède, il avait réussi à faire peur à la vendeuse de légumes, au point qu'elle s'était retrouvée aux urgences.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il l'avait su, Tinö avait hésité entre rire et pleurer. Les hormones étant ce qu'elles sont, il avait fait les deux, faisant s'accroître l'inquiétude de son compagnon qui s'était bien sentit désemparé, pour une fois.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son ventre rebondit avant de percevoir des chuchotements assez négatifs envers sa personne. Oups.

Sortant de ses pensées, il fusilla du regard les commères et reprit sa tâche.

De par sa nature de nation, Tinö n'aurait jamais pu se déguiser -même avec juste une perruque- car quiconque le croisait pouvait le reconnaître en tant que représentant de la Finlande. Et en tant qu'homme. Et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer son ventre distendu dû à la grossesse.

Pour la plupart, les réactions étaient… hostiles. Froides.

Et pas de blague sur les températures hivernales des contrées nordiques, merci.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE !
> 
> Et oui, cette fiction est finie ! J'ai honte du temps que ça a pris...
> 
> Le plus drôle, c'est de relire depuis le début et de voir Tinö qui change de caractère au fur et à mesure que j'avance x)
> 
> J'ai envoyé la fic à mon correcteur, je remplacerai donc les textes dès qu'ils seront corrigés ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture~

-MAMAN, MAMAN, MAMAN !

-Demande à papa, trésor, marmonna Tinö en se retournant.

Il essaya de s'enfouir sous son oreiller. Il était vraiment trop tôt, vraiment.

-Mais papa, il veut pas ! Chouina le plus jeune.

Est-ce qu'on lui en voudrait si il l'assassinait ? Certes, il était plutôt jeune, mas l'expérience d'une première mort n'était jamais trop mauvaise.

Tinö resserra sa prise sur le poignard qu'il cachait sous son oreiller par habitude.

Remarque, le sang partait mal sur les draps.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Peter ? Soupira-t-il en se retournant.

-Je veux des crêpes !

-Bah, va les faire tout seul, proposa-t-il avec espoir.

Ça va, il était bien assez vieux pour utiliser la plaque chauffante sans mettre le feu à la maison, non ?

-Mais papa, il veut paaas…

-Normal, c'est lui qui paye les factures, commenta-t-il du fond du lit.

Agitant ses pieds gonflés sous les draps, Tinö cherchait un argument qui lui permettrait de rester au lit encore un moment. Si il pouvait profiter de l'absence de son compagnon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il y avait ainsi plus de place pour lui étant seul ! Et autant vous l'avouer, au vu de son tour de taille actuel, il avait un besoin conséquent d'espace !

-Tiens, tu sais ce que tu vas faire, Peter ? Tu vas voir Berwald et tu lui dis que si c'est pas lui qui cuisine ces satanées crêpes, je vais être obligé de me lever. Et au vu de mon état, vous allez crever de froid avant que je n'atteigne la cuisine.

C'était complètement exagéré, bien évidemment, mais si il pouvait ne pas avoir à subir l'odeur grasse dès le petit-déjeuner, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Bien au contraire.

Certes, les nausées matinales avaient fini par passer -et heureusement- mais certains mets et odeurs lui soulevaient encore et toujours le cœur.

Alors, bon, il devait l'avouer, il en profitait sans vergogne pour se faire chouchouter par un Be' qui en faisait des tonnes.

Danemark s'amusait à le prendre en photo afin de constituer un dossier des plus compromettants… Rabroué par son petit-ami qui lui tirait l'oreille lorsqu'il se trouvait à porté de main. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas.

Pas grave, ça permettait à ses armes de sortir de leur rouille. Et à Søren de montrer ses qualités de danse.

Bon, après, Be' râle un peu parce qu'il doit réparer, mais tant pis. C'était trop drôle.

* * *

-C'est trop long, râla Peter.

-Plains-toi, répondit Tinö. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, tiens…

Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, le pauvre gestant essayant tant bien que mal de lire, sous le regard scrutateur de son fils adoptif.

-Dis, maman, lorsque mon petit-frère sera là, vous m'aimerez toujours, hein ?

-T'as le chic pour poser de ces questions, râla-t-il.

Il aurait bien sortit une plaisanterie du genre « non, on comptait d'ailleurs te revendre » mais Tinö savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été si bien prise. Après tout, Peter avait été très marqué par sa vente aux enchères de la part de sa propre famille, le sujet restait assez douloureux.

-Bien sûr qu'on t'aimera toujours, finit-il par déclarer. Regarde, on s'occupe toujours de Hanatamago alors que tu es arrivé après elle !

-C'est pas pareil ! Se défendit l'enfant en gonflant les joues. Hana, c'est juste un chien !

-Et pourtant, elle se tient mieux que toi.

Le commentaire fit bouder Sealand, mais au moins c'eut le mérite de le faire taire, permettant ainsi au silence de s'installer. Tout ce que voulait Tinö depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Il allait peut-être pouvoir terminer sa lecture, maintenant ?

-Je suis rentré, annonça-t-on dans l'entrée.

-PAPA !

_Raté._

Berwald entra dans le salon, Peter dans les bras, et vint saluer sa « femme ». Qui lui lança un regard noir qui le fit reculer prudemment. Qu'avait-il fait ?

-Bonjour ? Tenta-t-il.

Ça ne suffit pas à l'amadouer, mais au moins Tinö abandonna son regard de reproche et reprit sa lecture. Allez, avec un peu de chance, il arriverait au chapitre suivant ?

-Comment s'est passée ton échographie ? L'interrogea Berwald.

Tenant toujours leur fils dans les bras, il prit place dans un fauteuil.

-Bien, comme toutes les autres. J'ai bien cru que le mec allait vomir dans sa corbeille à papier. C'était plutôt marrant.

_Les humains et leurs intolérances…_

-L'infirmière a enchaîné les signes de croix à une vitesse hallucinante, j'avais jamais vu ça, poursuivit-il en tournant une page.

-Et le bébé ?

-Il nage dans le bonheur et dans sa poche utérine, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et il me prend pour un puching-ball, accessoirement.

La lutte entre un sourire éclatant et un vague air coupable s'engagea sur le visage de son compagnon, à la fascination de la future « mère ».

Franchement, comment pouvait-on être heureux à l'idée de l'arriver d'un môme braillard et vagissant ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il caressait son ventre gonflé avec des gestes lents.

* * *

-Oui, juste là, souffla sensuellement Tinö. Vas-y franchement…

Il ondulait sous les mains expertes de Berwald qui observait cette peau si blanche avec un air de franche convoitise.

-Berwald, se plaignit son compagnon. Je te jure, si tu n'y mets pas un peu plus du tien, je vais me débrouiller tout seuil !

La menace fit mouche et c'est donc un Suède tout dévoué qui se remit au travail. Tinö était à lui, et rien qu'à lui !

-J'ai peur de faire mal au bébé, avoua-t-il, tout piteux.

-Tu as bien entendu le médecin, non ? Râla Tinö. Tant que tu suis ses conseils à la lettre, tout ira bien. Sinon, c'est presque recommandé dans mon état. Mais si tu as si peur que ça, je peux toujours aller rendre visite à des professionnels…

Il n'eut même pas à mimer un départ qu'il se faisait presque écraser par le corps de son petit-ami, qui n'était qu'un gros jaloux, fallait pas croire !

Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre avant de se séparer afin de reprendre leurs activités. De toutes façons, Sealand était chez les Kirkland.

* * *

Repas bimensuel avec le reste du clan Nordique.

Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à un mot malheureux de Danemark. Ça faisait donc dix minutes au moins que lui et et Finlande se lançaient des boulettes de pain, le tout sous les regards blasés de Norvège et Islande. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, sérieux.

-Et si nous passions au désert ?

-Je vais le chercher.

La voix de Tinö avait choqué alors que Søren s'étouffait avec une boulette de mie tombée malencontreusement dans sa bouche.

-Je vais y aller, plutôt, proposa Berwald. Tu es fatigué, ces derniers temps et…

Le regard noir qu'il se reçut en fit couiner plus d'un. D'ailleurs, Suède parut se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

Violent.

L'ambiance resta ainsi, figée et polaire, tout le monde attendant la fin du repas avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver ?

Bien que méfiant envers tout ce qui a attrait avec la divination, Nils avait un pressentiment qui ne le lâchait pas depuis ce matin. Pas un « mauvais » pressentiment du genre « Danemark a glissé tes DVDs préférés dans le toaster », mais plutôt « Danemark a brûlé le repas et t'invite au restaurant ». Du soft, quoi, qui bouleverse les habitudes sans pour autant provoquer la fin du monde.

- _ILOTALO_ ! (bordel)

-TINÖ ! Rugit Be' en réponse.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine alors que les insultes poursuivaient leurs chemins, charmant les oreilles des autres convives qui redécouvraient la puissance vocale finlandaise.

-NILS ! Tinö a perdu les eaux !

Bien loin de l'agitation des deux futurs parents, Norvège finit son verre et les rejoignit d'un pas posé… et récupéra les desserts avant de faire demi-tour.

-On a le temps avant que junior se pointe, déclara-t-il. Et il est hors de question de gâcher les gâteaux.

Il esquiva sans mal le couteau que lui envoya Tinö.

-Installe-le dans une chambre si il n'a plus faim. Tant que les contractions n'ont pas débuté, je ne sers à rien.

Hochant la tête avec empressement, Berwald s'exécuta et essaya d'installer au mieux son compagnon qui semblait impossible à contenter. L'air penaud, il resta auprès de lui, recevant son lot d'insultes marmonnées et de regards noirs.

La joie de l'accouchement.

-Tiens, je t'ai apporté un assortiment, déclara Nils.

Il posa un plateau sur le bureau, à l'intention du futur père qui en profita pour tenir le dos de Finlande, échappant à son regard, au moins un instant.

-Tu comptes accoucher tout habillé ?

- _Suksi vituum_! (va skier dans un vagin)

-Sans façon.

N'attendant pas son bon vouloir, Nils entreprit de le déshabiller, s'assurant que Tinö était correctement installé, à défaut de confortablement.

-Avant que tu ne recommences à gueuler, je te rappelle que c'est mon premier accouchement masculin.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, cingla-t-il en réponse.

Les heures qui suivirent furent rythmés par les injures colorées, les conseils calmes et les excuses.

Étrangement, personne ne vint les déranger. Bon point pour eux.

Ou alors, ils avaient fui lorsque les cris étaient montés d'un cran, entrecoupés d'exclamations de douleur. Non, sérieux, c'était trop flippant. Et les dialogues…

-Tinö, je t'ai déjà dit de relâcher tes muscles.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir !

-Imagine que c'est la bite de Berwald.

Bref, ce fut une entreprise qui valut son pesant de cacahuètes, et Berwald finit par recevoir le bébé qui gazouilla en le voyant. Son sourire éclipsa le soleil.

Dans son lit, suant comme jamais, Tinö essayait de retrouver son souffle. Et sa dignité, accessoirement. Il n'eut qu'un faible sourire poli en réponse à Suède qui gagatisait déjà.

-J'te préviens, souffla-t-il. Le prochain, c'est toi qui le portes.

Et il s'endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, le petit moment entre Fin' et Sue-san, comprenez ce que vous voulez ! Un massage ou un lemon ? Les deux sont possibles, à votre convenance ;)
> 
> J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas choisir le sexe ou le nom du bébé, ce qui permet à tout le monde de l'imaginer par lui-même.


End file.
